


Every Time it Rains

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kobol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Laura have an interlude on Kobol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time it Rains

Rain. Constant, freezing rain. Torrential downpours, leaching mud, flooding, and wash-outs. That is what Kobol holds for their small, misfit group who are following mere scriptures and visions in the vain hope of finding a path to the mythical thirteenth colony.

It seemed they were barely on the planet an hour before it began. Fantasies of enjoying the solid ground under his feet, breathing fresh air, and having a break from the madness life had become since the Cylon attack, while on their trek to the Tomb of Athena soon gave way to exhaustion, discomfort, and immense worry about the effect this weather and the loss of the priestess, Elosha, would have on Laura - the cancer stricken President of the Twelve Colonies, his mentor, his friend.

Lee has been watching her, trying to stay by her side as often as he can and help her over the rough terrain. She appears to be in shock, listless and heartbroken by the needless death of one of her very few friends and confidantes. When they make camp for the night she huddles under her small tarp awning, compulsively fingering and flipping through the blood-stained pages of Elosha's copy of the scriptures. 

He remembers pulling her sobbing form away from Elosha's body earlier that day, telling her they needed to keep moving. He can tell she is in no condition to take proper care of herself; she's still in her sodden clothing and must be freezing. She can’t afford to get sick. It would only have dire consequences in regards to her spreading cancer, Lee thinks.

He can't resist the urge to comfort and care for her so he leaves his post and heads towards Laura's makeshift shelter. She doesn't look up at his approach, startling when he lays his hand on her shoulder, quietly calling her name.

Lee sits beside her and pulls the book out of her hands before clasping them in his own. They're ice cold so he rubs them vigorously.

"You're freezing in those sopping wet clothes, Laura. We need to get you in something dry and warm so you don't catch your death."

Lee grimaces when she chuckles darkly. "I don't think that's something we need to worry about, Lee. We both know my time is limited."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean...it's just that we need you. I need you. I want you with us as long as possible. So, we need to get you into something dry."

"I don't have anything else," Laura admits.

"I'm sure I have something. I'll get my pack and be right back."

When Lee returns with his pack, he suggests going into the woods to offer her some privacy while changing. They walk slowly, Lee conscious of Laura's exhaustion, and find a small clearing next to a swollen stream. The tall trees with overhanging branches provide adequate protection from the continuing rain.

It's beautiful, Lee thinks. It's the first time Kobol has offered them any respite. He opens his pack and pulls out a large sweater, handing it to Laura.

"This is all I have," Lee says. "If everything is soaked through, you should only wear the sweater. We can hang the rest of your clothing up to dry."

Always a gentleman, Lee turns around when Laura starts undressing, but he can't help looking back a few moments later. He watches her shiver violently as she unclasps her bra, and Lee is devastated to see every prominent vertebrae before her back disappears under his sweater. He hadn't realized how much weight she'd lost.

He pulls a small blanket from his pack and moves to wrap it around her shoulders, then lays out an extra tarp for them to sit on while they rest before heading back to camp. He sits down and, after hanging her wet clothes from a nearby branch, Laura settles down next to him, covering her bare legs with his blanket.

"Is that any better,?" Lee asks.

"A bit," Laura says, "but I'm still quite cold."

"I can warm you up, if you‘d like," Lee offers.

"I just bet you could, Captain Apollo," Laura responds saucily, winking at him. She continues more seriously. "I really would appreciate it, Lee."

Lee strips off his jacket, which is more waterproof than hers, so his clothes have remained relatively dry. He wraps his arms around Laura, pulling her into his chest and rubbing her back, hoping to provide both warmth and comfort.

Laura snuggles closer to Lee, enjoying the added warmth, his close proximity, and the ever more rare feeling of being touched in any capacity.

She feels Lee's breath ruffling the hair at the top of her head, and she hums contentedly. She inadvertently lets out a small moan when Lee's rubbing of her back turns into more of a caress, prompting him to slip his hands under the sweater and feel her bare skin under his fingertips.

"Oh," Laura gasps, the moment Lee's fingers touch her skin. "Oh, Lee," she breathes, pressing her body closer to him. Lee moves one hand to her face and tips it up towards him, looking deep into her eyes. There are myriad emotions in them, but finds the one he's looking for: longing, desire.

He leans down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. As he feels her lips begin to move against his, mouth opening to him, he can't believe it is actually happening. After all his dreams and fantasies, he finally has Laura in his arms, melting into him as he kisses her with all the ferocity of his pent up desire.

Before he knows it, Laura is pulling him down to the tarp with her, her hands skimming across the muscles of his abdomen as she nibbles on his neck. He moans as she wraps her legs around him, holding him in the cradle of her hips.

Lee knows the frigid temperature prevents any further undressing so he pulls one of her legs back down, allowing him to run his hand up her inner thigh. His fingers slip against her folds, the damp heat from her core feeling almost stinging against his cold fingers, treading the line between pleasure and pain.. He begins kissing across her jaw and down her neck as he circles her clit, alternating between teasing touches and firm pressure. 

When Laura begins to thrust into his touch, moaning continuously, he slips two still cold fingers inside her, causing her to cry out sharply. Lee begins to suck hard against Laura's pulse point, marking her, as he pumps his fingers roughly in and out of her. He is glad they moved so far from camp as her moans grow louder and longer. He presses his thumb hard against her clit as he scissors his fingers inside her, causing her to shriek as her walls clamp down around him, coming hard.

Lee buries his head in Laura’s neck as she pants, struggling to catch her breath as she comes down from her orgasm. She runs her fingers through is hair, coming to rest at the nape of his neck. He still feels the occasional twitch from her inner muscles before he removes his fingers, resting his hand over her heart so he can feel it, racing still.

“Lee. That was….unexpected, but wonderful. I really can’t express how much you, and this, means to me. I would show you, but…I can’t,” she whispers sadly.

“It’s fine, Laura. You’ve exerted yourself far more than you should have between this and the hiking. Cottle would have my head! And, where you’re concerned, I’m used to taking care of things myself,” Lee says with a self-deprecating laugh.

Laura chuckles, “Would you take a rain check?” she asks.

“Happily,” Lee responds. “And, when we find Earth, every time it rains, I’ll think of you.”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
